I wasn't expecting anything of this in my Journey!
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: May Mayple a girl who just moved to the Hoenn region wasn't expecting on going on an adventure with her total opposite neighbor whose personality turns a 360 degree turn when it comes to battling and being in the wilderness, yet she didn't expect to have to save the region itself from Team Aqua's plan either! *Contains:Slow pace Hoennshipping, and violence. Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome all to another new fanfic that I might or might nor finish... Yeah a little blunt on that part, but is true the sad true,yet might finish this one since I'm on my Christmas break from College._

_Any who this story will have the Alpha Sapphire plot well almost the same plot just the Team Aqua part will be the same as the again, plus some other small details in the story._

_This story will have Hoennshipping, but it won't be like in a snap of my fingers established quickly it will be taking its time, also the protagonist May won't be a sweet gentle girl well she will have her moments, but not all the time._

**_Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon at all cause I'm poor as hell xD_**

_Without further ado shall we start the story? ;3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

Sixteen year's old Brendan bite his lower lip nervously as he caught glimpse of a moving truck next door to the empty house were once an elderly couple used to live peacefully. His blueish-greyish eyes stared at the truck with fear evident on his eyes, for he didn't expect to have a new neighbor so quickly after the elderly couple moved out.

"Mud!" the sudden cry of his trusty mudkip cried behind him making Brendan look at the little fellow with a small frown on his face.

"Hajime, I think you need to be a little quiet," Brendan softly said while gesturing to a small blue dragon that was snoring peacefully on top of the blue cushion Brendan left on the floor for it. "We don't want Rin to repeat what happened last time don't we?" Brendan added playfully in a whisper to Hajime who gave a small shiver knowing what the little creature can do if forced awake from its daily naps.

"Kip…" Hajime softly said before jumping to Brendan's messing desk to look at his trainer with curiosity in his black eyes.

"Oh I know what I think about this place! Is a dump full of old retired people!" A feminine voice screamed outside of Brendan's house making the boy cringe, and look at the window to notice a girl with a hostile body language making him tremble in fear.

He wasn't a people type, nor a social beautifly either when it comes to people the same age as himself, for that reason he was trembling because he knew his mother will try her best to have him socialize with a kid practically his age instead of just letting him be with his Pokémon and others that gather around him when he helps his father in researching them.

He shook the negative thoughts that were coming inside him mind, and decided to take a glimpse on the girl who looked like she was ready to pounce the lady in front of her that was frowning at her, but had a mischievous glint on her sapphire eyes. His eyes focused on the girl what she was wearing to notice it looked good on her made her look cute to be in fact. Her short hair was pull into a low ponytail while two pieces of long bangs danced across both sides of her face while a red ribbon was tied on her hair making them look if she had antennas. His eyes trailed down to her back to notice that the red sleeveless shirt underneath it had a black sleeveless shirt as well that showed at the end of the red shirt; moreover, her white shorts with black mid tight leggings, and her yellow shows finished her look.

Brendan tensed up when she suddenly turned around to look at his direction, particular the house that was supposed to be her new neighbor with anger burning in her sapphire eyes making him step away from the window in fear since he never saw that kind of anger in a person before.

'_I hope to arceus I don't have to socialize with her, but,_' Brendan thought and started looking around his room noticing a particular item wasn't in it. '_Where's my pokenav?'_ Brendan thought while walking out of the room in search of said advice.

"Mud," Hajime muttered as his trainer left the room to jump out off the desk to waltz its way to the sleeping bagon before nestling itself next to it having a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know a little bit short, and as well that I used it to describe May's appearance in which I promise you the story will get interesting and the chapters will be longer! I promise you do mang ouo_

_But even if the prologue is short. Brendan's team was shown in which it:_

_Mudkip nicknamed Hajime, level 15._

_Bagon nicknamed Rin, level 27._

_While May are: ?_

_Still not sure which starter to give her just yet, but it all I know she will be catching a Poochyena there kind of my weakness cx_

_Any who read, review and enjoy~ ^w^/_

_BRR23 out \ouo/ _


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is chapter 1 where it actually begins~ ouo/ Sorry for taking so long the chapter was already made, but was kinda busy with some late Christmas shopping uwu but in the process will be working with chapter 3 and start coming up on how the 4th one will start..._

But meh~ Without further ado~ Shall we start?

Also Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon cause many reason's why I don't own it at all qwq/

_Here we go~_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

May huffed angrily as she pulled her leg to her chest as another box suddenly falls from the pile that is in front of her almost hitting her in the process. She pulls her other leg to her chest while glaring at the box with so much hatred in her eyes.

She wasn't sure why she agreed to ride in the back of a moving truck, but she just did making her angrier by the second by her stupid choice. She clenches her teeth trying to contain her scream of fury, for she didn't feel like doing another stupid thing at the moment since she clearly knew if she screamed in a close space such as this it will echo back painfully to her ears.

Suddenly the moving truck comes to a sudden stop making May hit the box to her right making her hiss cursed words at its direction. Al thought she wanted to get up, and check why the moving truck stop; consequently, at the same time she didn't, for she didn't feel like being sent flying to the huge stack of boxes behind her when the truck once again will come back to life and drive away quite fast than a normal moving truck should be.

May gave a tired sigh already wanting to go back to her old house to just cuddle in her blanket, and ignore the world that hates her guts for being rebellious and blunt in her own way. It wasn't her fault that she has anger problems, and decides to solve her problems with a fist fight, or sometimes empty threats that turned out not to be so empty at all. Suddenly the back of the moving truck door open wide making her cringe at the harsh light that was blinding her. She squints her eyes trying to get a good view at the silhouette that appear on the left side of the moving truck who haves its hands on their hips.

'_Was it really that dark inside here?_' May thought as she blinks her eyes several times finally getting used to the harsh light to see her mother standing there with a huge smile on her face making her groan loudly knowing they finally made it to Littleroot Town.

"Really May? Couldn't you be at least a little happy on seeing me?" Her mom asks in a playfully tone before gesturing her to come out of the moving truck with one of her hands.

"Pretty much," May mutters before standing up, and grasping a box for support due to her legs being almost asleep from the long ride. May does a small stretch trying to wake up her body before heading out the moving truck.

As she does this her breath is taken away from the scenery in front of her. It was really different than Goldenrod Town in so many ways. For starters the clean air, and the greenness that seemed to be endless made May smile, for she felt relaxed and not tense all the time like back home in Johto.

'_This place is beautiful,_' May thought to herself as she continued to look around to notice that they weren't many house, yet she quickly frowned when she notice that they were only little kids coming out of the house, and some elderly people as well. '_Don't tell me!_' May thought while her eyes open in realization.

"So sweetie, what do you think about this place?" Her mother asked her in a cheerful tone while moving out of the way when a pair of machoke's went her direction, and start taking boxes out to put them inside their new home.

"Oh I know what I think about this place! Is a dump full of old retired people!" May screamed in anger making her mother sigh, but then gave her a worried look when May suddenly tenses up and turns around to look at the house next door with a glare that could kill, for she felt like she was being watched from that house.

"Come on May, let's just go inside maybe seeing the inside of the house might change your views on this place?" Her mother said in a cheerful attitude while trying her best to hide her smile, for she knew who lived at that house, yet May didn't.

May cringed about her mother sudden cheerful attitude, for she didn't almost lash out on her mother, so why was she this cheerful instead of reprehending her? May was about to open her mouth to ask her; consequently, she couldn't because her mother started dragging her to their new home to happily for her taste.

"What do you think of our new home? Isn't it bigger than our last place?" Her mother asked when they are inside the house smiling in content liking her house. It was indeed bigger than their old home, yet May didn't mind the smallness of her old place at all.

"Yeah…. It is big…. Plus a lot of cleaning to," May muttered the last part to herself as the pair of machoke's finally finished putting all the boxes inside their new home.

"Oh! It seems their done already! That was rather fast, if it was just the two of us we won't even be finish until tomorrow," her mother playfully said making May roll her eyes, "thank you for all your hard work. I really appreciate the help," her mother added telling the machoke's who gave her a nod before leaving the house.

May gives a sigh of relief, but then frown because she knew that all the heavy stuff might be inside the house already, yet there was still unpacking to do in which she found it annoying and a waste of her time.

"By the way May your room is on the second floor to the right if you want to go check it," her mother said while walking to the kitchen ready to open the boxes that were in there. May nodded silently before walking up the stairs with a frown on her face.

'_I want to go back home in Johto,_' May sourly thought as she finally reached her room to give a low sigh knowing that the room was indeed bigger than her older room, yet it made her felt out of place even if all her stuff was already there.

She looked around the room inspecting her stuff to see if nothing was broken, yet when she checked the wall she noticed two new things that weren't in her old room. She looked at the map first noticing that half of it was blue plus some parts.

"So this how the Hoenn region looks like…. Too much water if you ask me," May muttered while shivering a little before looking at the clock that wasn't in her old room as well. She gently takes the clock off the wall, and puts on the correct time before putting back.

"Sweet heart! You're dad is on tv! Come quickly!" Her mother screams from downstairs making May sigh knowing that she got distracted from unpacking all the kitchen stuff with the television.

She dragged her foot on the ground knowing she could care less about her father, for it was his fault they were in this place to begin with. Even so, May gave another sigh knowing she would be here alone with no Pokémon either because her own father doesn't trust her with any because of her nature making May clench her fist angrily.

'_I'll show him one day for sure,_' May thought with a smirk on her face as she finally reached the last steps on the stair case to see her mother crestfallen.

"Oh… It's over… You missed it May," her mother sadly said making May pat her on the shoulder in a comforting matter.

"It's alright mom, maybe next time?" May said with a fake smile knowing that her mother doesn't know about the relationship between her and her dad at all.

"Yeah, but May can you do me a favor and go next door to our new neighbor's and say hi? I heard they have a child your age," her mom suddenly said making May look at her confused.

"But don't you want help unpacking? I mean that could wait you know?" May asked even thought she was thrilled to have at least someone her age in this dump.

"We can unpack later dear, for now go and do me that favor," her mother said before sitting on the couch.

'_She's tired that's why she doesn't want to unpack,_' May thought before giving her mom a thumb up. "Alright I'll go, be right back mom! I can't wait to meet her and become friends with her," May happily said before walking out of the house.

"Is actually a he, but she doesn't need to know," her mother said in a mischievous tone while taking a huge in take of air, and looking around her new home. "Just hope you two get along like when you were kids," she added with worry written in her eyes.

May skipped happily to the next door house with a huge grin on her face, for she would have a friend that doesn't know about her past and what she did in the Johto region. They really didn't need to know, or for that matter that the girl herself was a troublemaker. May suddenly stop herself when she stood in front of a door.

'_I hope the other girl isn't girlish at all, but tomboyish…. I think I'm asking for to much,_' May thought before ringing the doorbell once waiting patiently for the first time for the door to be answered, and when it did there stood in front of May a lady with short black hair and blueish-greyish eyes staring at her with a questioning look written in them.

"And who might you be young lady?" The lady asked in a polite soft tone making May feel relax with just hearig her voice.

"I'm May Mayple," May introduces herself with a friendly smile to be quickly replaced to a small frown when the lady grins from ear to ear.

"You're Caroline's daughter? Oh my how you grown into a beautiful lady! The last time I saw you when you were just 6 years old!" The lady exclaimed happily in seeing May who was terrifying the girl, for she didn't know this lady at all, yet she knew her and her mother to boot.

"Um sorry, but I don't remember you," May bluntly said while pointing at the lady who gave her a warm smile.

"Of course you wouldn't dear. You were 6 years old, but let me re- introduce myself to you again, I'm Jessica Birch a good friend of your mom," the lady known as Jessica introduced herself to May who nodded before walking inside the house when Jessica ushers her in.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Birch," May politely says while looking around the house noticing it was exactly the same as her new home, but cleaner and no boxes on the floor like hers.

"Darling you can call me Jessica, Mrs. Birch makes me feel old when people call me that," Jessica playfully said before snapping her fingers making May jump and look at her direction. "Oh I forgot I have a child your age! Their room is to the left upstairs why don't you go up and say hi," Jessica added with a warm smile when May nods quickly before walking up stairs.

'_Jessica seems really nice. Makes me wonder if her daughter is the same,_' May thought as she reaches the door that was to her left when she made it up stairs. She was about to knock when she notices it was slightly open.

"Um hello?" May called out softly not wanting to leave a bad impression to her new friend about herself, for that was the last thing on her list at the moment. As she enters the room she notices two Pokémon curled up together making her smile noticing that her new friend was trainer. Perhaps she will let her pet them when she meets her. She then shifts her gaze away from the cute scene in front of her to check the room.

'_It seems she's tomboyish since there isn't anything girly in this room,_' May thought with a huge smile to herself without knowing that one of the Pokémon woke up, and was looking at her with a quizzical look in seeing her there in the room it walk up to her until it stood next to her.

"Mud!" it called out to her making her jump a little, and clutch her chest trying to control her heart beats.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something!?" May suddenly screamed making the little creature put one of his blue paws in front of its face making a 'shuush' gesture. As much as May wanted to glare at the little creature yet she couldn't, for that little gesture it was making made it look adorable.

"I see, so that's what the pokenav was in dad's room," a boy muttered softly as he opened the door to the room, and enters but before closing it behind him. He was so into the pokenav checking a new function in it that he didn't notice May who was looking at him with a shock expression.

"What!? You're a boy!? I taught you were a girl!?" May screamed in shock making the poor boy drop his pokenav on the floor, and look at her direction in shock plus fear seeing her inside his room.

"Bagon," someone hissed angrily making May look at the small creature that was next to her thinking it was it that made the sound, but the little creature was wagging its tail happily making May confused, until she felt something hit the right side of her stomach leaving her gasping for air, as the world around her turns black.

* * *

><p><em>A great way of a Welcome to the neighborhood for her :^) But even so, next chapter she get's her starter~<em>

But even so, Thank you all for who follow and that one person who added the story to their favorite list! Thank you so much ^w^/ Even thought the title was spelled wrong in some aspects, but thank you ^w^/

Any who Read, Review, and more importantly enjoy ^w^/

BRR23 out~


	3. Chapter 3

_I welcome you all to chapter 2 in which I apologize once again for taking so long ;w;/ But for now I had to re-write this chapter twice because my first time writing a Pokemon battle even thought it didn't turn out well, yet all I need is some practice for the near future chapters in which I hope they are better ;w;/_

Any who thank you May845 for reviewing in which in this chapter you will see her starter who might have a different personality than her owner in the future chapters ^w^/ I think? ;w;

Disclamer I don't Pokemon cause I ain't rich, nor I have the skills for drawing either woop woop cx

Without further ado~ Shall we start c;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

"I wonder if she's alright," a soft voice said next to May who was groaning in pain as she tried to move to her right side of her stomach in her sleep, but to cringe.

She didn't know what happened, but all she knew that she needed to wake up to find out even if it means saying goodbye to her precious sleep. May groaned again before opening her eyes to notice Jessica looking down on her with worry in her eyes while another pair of eyes exactly as Jessica looked at her with fear in his eyes.

May closes her eyes again trying to refresh on what happened on this day. She knew she just moved in a new town with her mother, and that she was going to meet a girl the same age as her to later find out it was a guy but got attacked by something. In which, she quickly sited up on the bed and pointed at the creature that was in the boy's arms glaring daggers at her in which she happily returned back.

"You! How dare you attack me like that! If you were trying to pick a fight why attack me on my blind side like a coward!" May angrily spat at the small dragon that just huff and looked to the side ignoring her existence before giving a yawn, and nuzzling into its trainer's arms with a content smile.

"May dear, are you alright? Also Brendan put Rin in his poke ball for a moment before the same accident happens again," Jessica said while looking at the boy who nodded softly before taking a poke ball out of his green bag, and tapping the little creature with it sucking it inside the ball.

"I'm fine and thanks," May said while swinging her legs of the bed. "You must be Brendan right?" May asked the boy that was behind Jessica who 'eep' loudly at his sudden attention from the girl in front of him.

"Ye-ah… Brendan Birch at yo-ur service," Brendan introduced himself to May while fear evident in his tone making May sigh knowing she scared the kid already. Well it seems her plans backfired big time.

"I'm May Mayple, and could you tell me what that dem… I mean creature was that attacked me? Because I'm pretty sure they aren't called 'Rin'," May asked trying to sound polite trying to make the kid change his views from her in the spot, but yet she knew that was impossible.

"Yeah… Is a Bagon a Hoenn native Pokémon," Brendan muttered softly making May nod her head before feeling a cold soft skin rub on her legs in a playfully manner. "And that's a Mudkip is you're gunna ask," Brendan quickly added before looking away from her.

"It seems little Hajime has taken a liking to you May!" Jessica happily said while the mudkip looked up at May's direction with a taunting smile on its face.

'_Liking me my ass! This other demon knew I was going to get attack from Rin!_' May thought while glaring at the little mudkip who tilts his head innocently at Jessica's direction making her smile warmly at it. "Yeah sure," May muttered while looking at Brendan who wasn't looking at her at all.

She gave him a glare while finally noticing his appearance in which she notices he was tanner than her while she was pale as a ghost. May looks him up and down not even hiding the fact that she was inspecting him making Jessica giggle before smiling happily.

"Hey May wouldn't you like to join Brendan and my husband in doing some fieldwork? I know for sure my husband will like another hand," Jessica said with a bright smile ignoring how Brendan tensed up and bite his lower lip nervously.

"Sure I don't mind at all," May happily said knowing that at least there was going to be at least something fun to do in the dump she will be calling home.

"Alright then. If my assumption is correct he will be in the usual route 101 doing his fieldwork, so why don't you kids run along," Jessica said before heading to the door while gesturing Brendan and May to follow her in which they comply even thought May was trying to ignore the fact that Brendan was taller than her by a few inches as they went down the stairs.

She looks behind her to notice Hajime behind them giving her another taunting looking making her glare at the little guy before he runs to his trainer's side with the same look directed at her. As they both head out of the house at the same time while Jessica gives them a wave before closing the door. May turns to Brendan who was grasping the strap of his bag nervously.

"So Brendan…. Could you please escort me to this route?" May politely asked not wanting to scared the guy that was the last thing she wanted to do since Jessica seemed to have giving her like some sort of mission to be-friend her son, and she will definitely complete it.

"Yeah let's go then," Brendan softly said as he started walking ahead of her. Even thought he desperately wanted to run back inside instead of being around her, for he didn't know when she will show her true nature towards him and as well he didn't know how to communicate with other people besides his parents, but they didn't count at all.

"So you're a trainer Brendan?" May asked in a curious tone wanting to know her neighbor. Brendan looks at her direction before looking straight once again making May mentally sigh knowing it was her fault he was like this.

"I'm not. I just have them to warn off other Pokémon when I do my own fieldwork," Brendan answered her question making her smile happily since at least it's small step in trying to get used to one another.

"I see, I see," May happily said before noticing a little boy running straight to them in panic. May tilts her head to the side confused while Brendan looks at the kid with curiosity when he stops in front of them gasping for air.

"There is someone in Route 101 in danger! Can you please go check, and help them out!" The little boy said with panic in his voice making Brendan tense up when he spoke of the route May and him were about to go. May on the other hand looked at the little boy with a small frown on her face.

"Are you telling the truth kid, or are you trying to prank us" May asked while eying the kid if he was the telling the truth or not.

"No ma'am! I'm telling the truth! Someone out there is in danger! They are being chased by a poochyena!" He said while flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to get May to believe him.

"Let's go Brendan to route 101 to help that person out," May said with confidence on her voice making him look at her confused since he didn't know if she had any Pokémon with her or not. Brendan was about to ask her, but kept his mouth shut when she grasp his wrist, and starts dragging him with a confident air around her with Hajime bouncing in its step after them ready for a battle.

When they finally reach route 101 May let's go of Brendan's wrist, and starts inspecting the place noticing it had lots of trees, and small worm like Pokémon staring at them before scurrying away in fear.

**"Someone help me!" **Someone screamed making May look away from the trees, and for the direction where the voice sounded. Brendan 'tsk' loudly while beckoning Hajime to stand next to him who complies happily ready for his trainer to give him a command when their prey comes to their line of vision.

"So the kid was right huh?" May amuse out loud before noticing something on the ground, she decided to walk towards it and kneels down noticing it was a brown bag with a few papers sticking out from it.

'_What's this doing here? Maybe it belongs to Brendan's dad?_' May thought while picking up the back to have it drop its content. "Shit!" May cursed out loud making Brendan look at her direction to notice the content's that were sprawled around her.

"That's dad's bag," Brendan softly said making May nod her head happily getting answers to her questions before noticing two poke balls that seemed to have fallen as well from the inside of the bag. She gently picks up both of them, and starts inspecting them.

"I guess the person who's asking for help is your dad then," May points out before standing up, and leaving the papers in the ground before handing Brendan one poke ball. "Mind if I borrow this one?" May asks Brendan who looks at her in shock finally coming to a conclusion she doesn't have a Pokémon with her, yet she came with him instead of staying with the little kid.

"Wait you don," Brendan was unable to finish his question when she throws the poke ball in the air making it open up and realizing whatever was inside.

"Tor!" the creature exclaimed happily rustling its feathers before looking at its surrounding at then at May before walking up to Brendan chirping happily seeing a familiar face.

"And who is this cutie?" May asked distracted by the small chick that stop walking towards Brendan, and looked at May's direction with a glint on its eyes that May couldn't understand at all.

"A torchic, but wait May you," Once again the boy couldn't finish his question when in the distance a rustling sound came up ahead of them making them look at their direction to jump in surprise when Brendan's dad pops out of it, but with a poochyena following him close by.

"Brendan! I'm so happy to see you right now! Could you help me!?" Brendan's dad screams before running up to a tree trunk escaping its attack before the poochyena switches its view towards Brendan and May noticing that they have their own Pokémon making it switched to their direction and growls at them loudly.

"I'm going to guess this mutt is a poochyena right?" May asked Brendan who was looking the small creature up and down.

"Yeah, but by the looks of it this might be the leaders of the others," Brendan says making May shrug before looking at the poochyena who was readying another attack at their direction. It opened its mouth his fangs suddenly shined and electricity sparked out of its fangs.

"Torchic use ember quickly at that poochyena!" May command quickly when she notices it was running at Hajime's direction that just look at the poochyena with an empty look.

"Tor!" Torchic screams before spewing small fire balls hitting poochyena in its side making it stop its attack towards Hajime, and to look at the torchic with an angry looked before readying once again its attack making May smirk.

"Is that all you got?" May asked the poochyena before looking at the torchic. "Don't let him get near you Torchic use once again ember to stray him away from us!" May added making Torchic nod in determination.

It once again spewed small fire balls at the poochyena's direction that skillfully dodge it before running up to the torchic who looked at it with horror written in its eyes.

"Dodge!" May quickly command's, yet it was too late due to the poochyena sinking its teeth at torchic's left side making it screech in pain before the poochyena threw it to May's direction like it was a stuff toy it got bored of.

"Pooch," it cried while giving May a threaten look when she kneel down at the torchic to notice it hasn't fainted yet, but gave it a smile before gently picking it up.

"Is alright I got you," May whisper at the torchic before looking at the poochyena with a glare. "Hey mutt! Just because you weaken my torchic doesn't mean I'm scared of a pathetic puppy like you!" May said towards the poochyena that hissed at her direction.

"I think I have seeing enough," Brendan said before stepping next to May who clutched the torchic in surprise seeing him there.

"I forgot that you were even here! Don't scare me like that Brendan!" May exclaimed in surprise making torchic give a small giggle. Brendan gave a small sigh while Hajime gave a loud exasperating sigh before giving May a glare.

"Pooch pooch!" The poochyena angrily barked at their direction noticing that they are ignoring its existence making Hajime give it a smug look before stepping in front of both trainers'.

"Mud~" Hajime said with its smug look making the poochyena hiss angrily at it before running at Hajime's direction with its repeated attack.

"Hajime use water gun full force on the poochyena," Brendan commanded with a cocky smirk on his face making May look at him in surprise for the sudden change of attitude. Hajime leans a little and takes a deep breath before spurting water out of its mouth in full force making the poochyena howl in pain while flying a few yards away from them making a small thump when its body hit the patch of tall grass making May cringed a little.

"Phew I never thought this was going to end since that little guy is strong," Brendan dad's said while walking towards May and Brendan who once again May clutches torchic in surprise making it rustle its feathers playfully at May's arms making the girl smile at its direction.

"Was strong," Brendan pointed out while out stretching a hand on May's direction who was stealing kneeling down with the torchic in her arms. May untangles one arm to grasp Brendan's hand with hers.

"Thanks!" May says with a grin on her face before looking at his dad who was smiling at their direction. "And you might be sir?" May asked already knowing that he was Brendan's dad, but it didn't hurt to ask him for his name.

"Huh? I taught you remembered my name May?" Brendan's dad asked clearly confused this made Brendan look at his dad confused, and then at May who was frowning.

"Don't tell me you know my mom, and myself too? Yet sorry bud, but I don't remember you," May points out before jumping in surprise when Brendan's dad suddenly starts laughing. "What the hell is so funny!?" May asks with venom laced in every word.

"We can talk about this in my lab, not this place since it isn't safe. Come on kids let's go," Brendan's dad says after he finishes laughing. He starts walking with Brendan and Hajime after them while May is a little bit hesitate.

She looks behind her trying to search for the poochyena that attacked them in worried, but gave a long sigh and ran after the two males without her realizing that the poochyena was looking at their retreating direction through the tall grass with a sneer before running away deep into the route already planning its revenge against does two trainers. It knew that they needed to come out of that place sooner or later.

"Ahh were finally here," Brendan's dad exclaimed happily before switching the lights on of the lab making May cringed at how the place was messing. "Welcome to my lab May!" Brendan's dad adds before placing the bag in the floor, and walking towards a desk that has quite a lot of papers on top of it.

"You still haven't answered my question you do realize that right?" May blurted out while walking inside the building with Brendan and Hajime behind her. The torchic was still in May's arms nuzzling in content when she petted it lovingly making Brendan smile a little.

"Ahh! Where are my manners! I'm Harold Birch the Pokémon professor of this region!" Brendan's dad finally introduces himself as Professor Birch in which May gave him a look before looking at Brendan who gave her a nervous smile.

"I highly believe it," May said out loud before tensing up when professor Birch once again started laughing really making her grit her teeth. She knew she wasn't a comedian or hell funny, so why the hell was this person laughing at her if she was a clown?

"Dad," Brendan softly called out to his dad who stop laughing, and look at their direction with a smirk on his face.

"Ahem any who… This might be sudden, but I will like you guys even thought you already do that Brendan, but I want you guys to travel the Hoenn region together and!" Professor Birch couldn't finish his sentence.

"WAIT WHAT!?" May screamed in surprise making Brendan jump and Hajime roll its eyes while torchic looked up at May's direction with a pleading look. "Hell yes it is sudden I mean! My dad doesn't even trust me with a Pokémon, so how the hell would I travel the region!?" May added while glaring at the professor who nodded before turning to the desk full of papers pulling some off in search of something.

"Well you won't be traveling alone you will be traveling with Brendan so it will be alright, and you already have a Pokémon May and I trust you with that Pokémon, plus this," professor Birch explained before giving May a weird looking device making her look at it curiously.

"Is Pokedex May, it seems that dad's really trust you," Brendan softly said with a small smile to jump in surprise as May looked at his direction with a frown on her face.

"What about you? Doesn't he trust you to give you one as well?" May asked before looking back at the professor who once again laughed.

"He already has his own, but I guess having an extra hand and a helper for Brendan would be fun, so here take it and enjoy your adventure May," Professor Birch explained once again while handing the device before looking at the torchic. "Also may I have her for a second? I need to heal her up before you take her with you," he added while pointing at the torchic.

"Her? So what my torchic is a girl!?" May exclaimed in surprise while making her and the torchic look face to face. "Huh? No wonder you're cute," May playfully added making the torchic puff its chest proudly.

"You can even give her a nickname if you want," the professor pointed out making May nod her head before locking eyes with the torchic.

"What about Asu? I always liked that name as a kid you know? And it sounds perfect for you…. I think?" May ended lamely on what she was saying making her torchic giggle once again.

"Tor!" It chirped in agreement liking its new name.

"Asu it is then!" May happily said before giving her to the professor, and her pokeball that was in her shorts pocket.

"I'll be right back kids, so for now plan on how are you going to start your adventure!" Professor Birch happily chirped before heading to a machine that is common seeing inside Poke centers.

"Soo…. Are you really okay with me being your traveling partner? Even thought I have this weird feeling I have to run away from home to start the adventure," May bluntly said before looking down at Hajime who gave her a confused look into why she had to run away from home.

"I guess I'm fine for now….. But wait what do you mean by that?" Brendan softly asked making May shrug her shoulders.

"Like I said before my dad doesn't trust me with any Pokémon because of many accidents I did back in Jo… I mean I'm not sure if my mom will say yes," May lamely finished while giving a nervous laugh knowing that she said something she didn't have to say does accidents were almost taboo around her parents, yet she felt like they were her accomplishments in life.

"Well who knows right?" Brendan said softly not actually ignoring what she previously said, but knew it wasn't the time and place to ask her about since they just met, and also he felt a little of fear towards her.

* * *

><p><em>And on the next chapter they finally start their adventure in which they will meet quite a lot of people that May will be-friend or make them her enemies uwu<em>

_May's current team:  
><em>Torchic nicknamed Asu level 5

_Read, Review, and enjoy~_

BRR23 out~ ^w^/


End file.
